


Rising to the Occasion

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Crowe teases her lover with a sex toy.





	Rising to the Occasion

Luna lay supine upon the bed, gazing dreamily at Crowe who sat next to her upon the edge. Crowe held a silicone air pulse toy in her hand and wore a lilted grin upon her face.

“Feeling in the mood for a nightcap, dear?” Crowe asked, lightly brushing her fingers over the muff of hair that ran over Luna’s pubis.

Luna shuddered. “I don’t see why not?” she answered softly, opening her half-lidded eyes and taking in her lover. “But please, no more of that teasing. I feel fit to burst as is.”

Crowe grinned. “Aw, but what would be the fun in that? But alright, I’ll tell you what,” she began, teasing Luna’s lips apart and gazing down at her beautiful vulva. Just the mere act of being spread set Luna’s arousal into a frenzy. She moaned and began to push her hips upward, the need to be touched driving her crazy. “Wow, you’re eager. But I have an idea that may work in your favor.” She took the air pulse toy, turned it on, and grazed Luna’s hooded clit with the head of it. She then kept the toy hovered over her body, close but not touching. Luna moaned in frustration and pushed her hips upward again, trying to meet the toy. Crowe pulled it just out of reach and tsked.

“No, keep that butt planted, darlin’. No cheating.”

Luna frowned playfully but did as requested. “What are you up to?”

“I want you to reach up and touch the toy, all on your own without raising your hips.”

Luna frowned again and giggled.

“I know you can do it. And the faster you do, the faster you’ll be rewarded. Now come on, reach for me darlin’.” Crowe spread her lips even farther.

Luna pulsed at the words, and her clit started to engorge and rise, but not quite enough to reach the toy. Faint pulses of air grazed over its surface, making her moan. She strained and tried to slowly push up again, but Crowe stopped her.

“Nuh - uh - uh, what did I say?”

“You’re asking the impossible.”

“I think not. I’ve seen how much you can grow.” Crowe reassured, brushing the toy over Luna’s clit again, eliciting a fresh moan. “C’mon babe. Reach up and touch it. I know you can do it.”

Luna distended more as the blood rushed into her clit. The sensation it produced was absolutely wonderful. She shut her eyes and pushed her head back into her pillow, groaning softly. The air pulses flitted over her stronger now, goading her on.

“You’re close!” Crowe cheered quietly, blowing puffs of breath upon Luna’s spread flower.

Luna shuddered and crooned again. “You’re a bloody tease,” she said with a soft laugh.

“You love it, though.”

“That’s beside the poi- …”

Her comment was cut short by another graze to her hardening clit, this time lingering for a bit. The room filled with a melodious moan.

Crowe mused out loud. “You’re beautiful. So fucking beautiful.”

Luna could not answer, but instead groaned again, as her clit continued to pulse and swell. She was nearly touching the toy. Crowe turned it on a higher setting and Luna could feel the air pulses closer now, inviting her to complete her task. Another minute went by and the top of her clit touched the head of the air pulse toy in full. She vocalized lusciously from the contact.

“That’s my girl…” Crowe crooned and pressed the toy onto her clit, letting it work its magic. Having been teased and tantalized to the brink, it didn’t take long for Luna to give in to the orgasm that lie just beyond the surface. Her whole body tensed and her threw her head back into the pillow, neck curved, face contorted and mouth open. Salacious moans sprang forth unimpeded from her rosy lips. Crowe smiled as she watched her girlfriend climax, loving every moment. Just when they both thought the intense orgasm would go on forever, it finally abated and died down. Luna lay motionless upon the bed.

“Ha, now I can see why they call it the _petit mort_.”

Still too blissed out to reply, Luna only hummed delicately in agreement, eyes glazed over in post-orgasmic trance.

Crowe laughed and lay down next to her, cuddling against her tranquil body. Sleep quickly encompassed them both.


End file.
